Peck Up Your Troubles
"Peck Up Your Troubles" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story planned for June and released in November. _____________________________________ Script Synopsis: Pecky is minding his own business as usual, that is until Grodo attempts to make a meal out of him. What will Pecky do? NOTICE: This story does not have dialogue. _____________________________________ The episode starts off with Grodo hiding behind a pile of debris while holding a telescope. The telescope’s point of view shows a dog house and a tree nearby. On top of the tree, loud drilling noises are heard as Pecky is seen pecking on the tree, making himself a house. He then heads inside the house with a bag on a stick. Meanwhile, Grodo is seen putting on a hair net and a very small branch with leaves on it. He then climbs up the tree sneakily. Pecky sees him and reacts in shock as he heads inside of his house and comes back holding a bucket labelled “GREASE” and a paintbrush. Pecky then paints grease all over the tree as Grodo looks at this in shock. Grodo tries to hold on to the tree, but continues to slip faster as he struggles on. Eventually, Grodo hits the ground and is flung up. Grodo is then seen sliding down the tree with a disapproving face. Grodo then looks and gets up in anger and runs off coming back with an axe and starts chopping down the tree. However, High is seen looking at Grodo with an angered face. Grodo then turns around to see High and immediately stops. Grodo then runs off, comes back with some wood cement and starts painting on the cut spot of the tree as the screen transitions to black. Later. Pecky is seen brushing the branch of the tree with a very small broom. He then turns his head towards his back and reacts in shock upon seeing Grodo walking with two large sticks on his legs. Pecky then starts pecking on one of the sticks causing it to break in half and make Grodo loose balance while pecking on the other, breaking it in half as well. Grodo then falls, but grabs onto a branch. Pecky is then seen near the branch and starts pecking on it until little of it is left. Grodo is seen hanging onto the branch as it is about to snap off. Grodo sweats as the branch is eventually about to fall off. Grodo looks at the audience and waves at them as the branch then breaks off causing Grodo to plummet to the ground offscreen as the screen transitions to black. Later. Grodo is seen hanging on to a tightrope wire while holding a stick to balance himself. Pecky sees this, heads to a box labelled “DANGER” and whistles. Grodo sees this and reacts in terror, signalling Pecky not to do it. Pecky looks at Grodo and shrugs as he relaxes himself near the box. Grodo then sees this and starts walking back the way he came from. However, as he is about to reach the end, he is suddenly electrocuted and turns into himself with a shocked expression, to a goofy version of Krusty the Clown, and a version of June from “SML Wiki: The Movie” before falling off and plummeting to the ground head first. He then gets up and looks up enraged. He then comes back holding an axe and quickly chops down the tree. He looks up as the tree is about to break, but High appears behind Grodo with a furious expression. Grodo turns around and reacts in shock as he heads to the tree to grab it, only to get crushed by it. The screen transitions to black. As the scene opens again, it shows Grodo fixing up the tree fast as High is seen looking at him with a angered expression while tapping his foot. The screen then transitions to black again. Later. Grodo is now seen hanging onto a kite while jumping off. Grodo hangs onto the kite as it flies in mid-air. Grodo smiles evilly as he lands on a branch while Pecky is seen with a shocked expression. Pecky heads inside of his small hole in the tree as Grodo puts his hand inside of it. Pecky is seen inside looking at the hand and pokes it. Pecky then grabs a tomato and puts it at front. Pecky then pokes Grodo’s hand again, and Grodo accidentally squeezes the tomato, causing it to splatter on his hand. Outside, Grodo reacts in shock upon hearing the noise, and gulps in worry. Grodo pulls his hand out while closing his eyes, and reacts in terror upon seeing the tomato juice on his hand. He then walks back and fourth in horror as the screen transitions to black. At night. Grodo is seen at Mario’s house laying in his bed, with a horrified expression. Thought clouds of Pecky and Grodo’s tomato juice covered hand appear as he starts moving around. Meanwhile, Pecky is seen getting into an angel suit while covering himself with white flour, turning him all white. He then leaves his tree. Later, Grodo is seen still in his bed as Pecky lands to the ground. Grodo sees him to his right and meows in terror as he backs up. Pecky approaches a terrified Grodo and shakes his head at him. Pecky then grabs a gun and drops it on the ground before leaving. Grodo looks at the gun with a shocked expression, grabs it and points it to his head while closing his eyes. However, when he opens his eyes, he sees a sign on Pecky’s back labelled “BULL TOBACCO” causing Grodo’s expression to change from shocked to angry. Suddenly, Grodo shoots himself in the head, but the smoke clears revealing he missed in the process. Infuriated, Grodo offscreen starts firing at Pecky’s rear end, causing Pecky to move around in shock. Later. Grodo is now seen with a plank on a rock while holding a boulder. He then throws the boulder to the left side of the plank, causing it to hit it and get him sent in mid-air and hit a branch in the process rather than jumping onto it. Ugh. Pecky looks down in terror as Grodo is seen holding onto a stick cutting the rope attached to it on the tree. However, the stick ends up throwing Grodo on the ground causing him to put his hand on head in pain. The screen then transitions to Grodo then holding onto a slingshot with a birdie attached on his tail and aims himself at the tree. Grodo is then shot at the tree, but Pecky closes the door in his hole causing Grodo to hit the door in the process and then plummet to the ground. So much time later, that the old writer got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one. Grodo is now seen walking back and fourth next to the tree. He then looks at the audience and gets an idea. Grodo then pulls out a sign to the audience that reads, “Why didn’t I think of this before?”. Grodo then somehow starts walking up in air. He then looks at the audience and pulls out another sign that reads, “Anything is possible in an SFU story!”. Eventually, he reaches to the top and hangs onto the branch as Pecky sees him. Grodo is then seen holding a log and charges at Pecky with it. However, he ends up inside the tree and his head ends up at the other side of the branch. Pecky then appears holding a pin and heads to Grodo’s head, which is sticking out of the branch. Pecky then looks at Grodo and does some moves with the pin before heading back inside of the tree as Grodo, while sweating prays with his own ears. Pecky then disappears into the tree hole, and offscreen, pokes Grodo in the rear end, causing him to get scream as he disappears in the distance. Grodo then appears again with dynamite, puts the box on the ground and starts attaching dynamite to the tree. Grodo then lights up a match and ignited the dynamite before putting the match out with his fingers. Grodo then hides behind some garbage as he laughs while the dynamite is seen on the tree. High however, is seen behind Grodo. Grodo looks at High in terror and heads to the tree. He then grabs the dynamite and starts blowing and slapping them, defusing them. However, Pecky is seen with a match, reigniting the dynamite while Grodo is seen getting rid of the rest. Grodo sighs in relief, but then looks to the ground in terror upon seeing the reignited dynamite. Grodo attempts to run, but is blown up and his skin is turned all black upon the smoke clearing. Grodo then in anger, looks at the blown up dynamite, only to see one last stick ignited. Grodo reacts in shock and is exploded again. When the smoke clears, Grodo is nowhere to be seen as the camera looks around. The camera then heads to the tree where Pecky is seen looking at the audience. Pecky points up in the sky, and the camera zooms up to show Grodo as an angel, tapping his fingers on his cloud in anger. It then irises out on Grodo, ending the episode. _____________________________________ THE END _____________________________________ Trivia * This marks the return of Pecky the Woodpecker in MarioFan2009’s stories. * This is the fourth story to not have dialogue. The first was "Good Night Mario!", the second was "Double Chaser" and the third was "Stage Fright". Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Pecky Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Krusty Episodes Category:June Episodes